Hedgehog's Knights
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Three teenage hedgehogs who are masters of disguise, espionage and martial arts. Known as The Knights, three private investigators that can kick butt. But when a terrible secret is revealed, it makes the Knights targets for assassination.
1. Three Boys

**3 weeks ago when I was babysitting my niece we were watching Charlie's Angels 2000 movie. And that gave me an idea.**

 **The story may look the same from the movie but its gonna be different. I'm sure you can figure out which roles they're playing but its not gonna be like from the movie. Never mind.**

 **I don't own the movie or the characters.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Passengers in the plane doing whatever they do to pass the time to wait for the plane to land at their destination. A pair walks in to a lavatory to make love as a man gets out from another lavatory, heading for the first class seats.

"Excuse me, this is restricted for first class" the waiter said.

"Looking for this?" the man asked, holding up a ticket.

The waiter was taken back from what he said, "Um, is there anything I can get for you?" he asked, taking the ticket.

"Scotch please" the man said.

"Okay" the waiter said as the man sits right next to a stranger.

"Uh, you are not supposed to be on this side" the stranger said.

"I only hear the angels" the man said.

The man had a small pouch bag filled with tiny diamonds; he carefully pours it in his hand but quickly clutched them just before the stranger can grab them.

"Where's the bomb?" the man asked.

"I am the bomb" the stranger showed that he has the timer bomb around his torso and quickly hides it when the waiter comes.

"Should I pour the scotch?

"I'll have the bottle. Thank you" the man said and takes the bottle.

The waiter shrugs and walks away with the glass cup. The TV screen shows the commercials and then changes to the old movie show.

"Old fashion movies these days" the man said, seeing that Hookers the movie is shown on a TV screen, "Very boring" he fake yawns.

"So what are you gonna do?" the stranger asked.

The man looked at his watch and that he only has 50 seconds left until the bomb on the stranger explodes in the plane, "Walk out" he said.

"Huh? WHOA!" the stranger got roughly grabbed by the man and opens the hatch to make them jump out from the plane, passing by the wing and motors. The man keeps himself calm but the stranger screamed like hell when they are still falling from the sky. But a helicopter nearby a figure in a black suit and helmet jumped out. He glides in the air like a flying squirrel, going after the two guys.

"AHH! HELP ME!" the stranger going crazy.

The man unfolds his own parachute as the masked figure closes in to the stranger and takes the bomb off him.

"NO! What are you doing?" the stranger shouted as the masked figure threw the bomb behind them and it explodes. They looked down to see a grey hedgehog driving a motorboat.

The masked sky diver glides after the stranger, wrapping his legs around him and used his parachute to slow down their fall.

The grey hedgehog looked up and saw them coming to him and lifts down his shades from his eyes. As they landed, he smiled at the sky diver. But the stranger was very frightened.

"Nice flight?" the grey hedgehog snickered. The sky diver took off his helmet to reveal a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills.

He then looked up to see the man hanging on his own parachute and lands on the boat. The stranger was screaming in fright at seeing him.

"You crazy bastard!" he points at him.

But suddenly the man's voice changes to a teenager, "I guess you mean hedgehog" he took off his human disguise mask to reveal a blue mobian hedgehog with green eyes.

"What is this?! What the hell is going on here?!" the stranger screaming like crazy but the blue hedgehog punched him, knocking him out cold.

"Sleep tight" the blue hedgehog said and looks at the two hedgehogs, "Man, I hate to fly" he smirked.

They drove to the shore to finish their mission for the day before heading back home.

 **xxx**

"Once upon a time, there were three different hedgehogs" The narrator said, first showing up the blue one driving a car sideways in the tracks during the road test. His name is Sonic. Then showing the grey hedgehog riding a horse and jumping over two fences and won many prices, his name is Silver. And finally the black one driving a dirt-bike over some hills, his name is Shadow.

Then the three hedgehogs are shown together with shades and ice cream. Also showing them in prison clothes, skating on skateboards and sword-training.

* * *

The following morning was a gorgeous day in the city. As we come across to Silver's house, he was meditating alone.

"Alright be cool now Silver" he said to himself while meditating peacefully. He made sure no one was around there and closed his eyes, "Just find your center….focus your energy and-…AHHH!"

His iPhone rang which made him sprung up in surprise. He grumbles and answered the phone.

"Come to the headquarters, Silver. We have a new mission for you" the voice on the phone said. Silver smirked that he likes new missions and gets out from the house and gets on his skateboard.

 **xxx**

At the same time, Sonic was jogging in the warm weather on his way to the mission that awaits him and his comrades. He has just skipped his breakfast.

"I wonder what this mission is this time. Our boss sure likes it when we finish missions" he said and runs faster.

 **xxx**

Shadow was sleeping at his trailer and he groaned as he turned in his sleep. Then suddenly his phone rings. He sluggishly moans and answers it, "Ohhhh…. What now?... New mission? ….Okay, I'm on my way" Shadow said and gets dressed up. His clothing style is sometimes black leather whenever he drives his motorcycle.

A while later, the hedgehogs are already in the headquarters waiting for their pal Tails Prower to be here. Silver was again meditating on the floor while Sonic was having a chili-dog, his favorite food.

"You know that chili-dog will make your stomach feel heavy, Sonic" Shadow said, sitting on the recliner with his arms crossed.

"So what? I burn calories every day" Sonic grinned and ate his chilidog. Shadow sighs and threw a muffin at the door and it gets stuck by the impact.

Then Tails came in and saw it, "What do you call this?" he asked.

"Chinese fighting muffin" Shadow joked, "Hey, Silver. Wake up" he called him out.

"I'm….meditating….Shadow" Silver said calmly with his eyes closed.

Shadow then had an idea as he smirked evilly, "Okay then. I hope you don't mind if I look at the pics of your girlfriend Blaze from you iPhone" he said.

That made Silver's eyes wide open and he tackled Shadow down, making the recliner tip over, "DON'T…..TOUCH…..THE PHONE!" Silver growled like wild angry animal.

"Dude calm down! Both of you!" Sonic ran up to Silver to make him stop.

Tails shook his head and watches them fight, "Guys! Enough!" He shouted. The three hedgehogs stopped fighting and gets up.

"Don't even think about looking at the pictures of my girlfriend again" Silver growled lowly at Shadow.

Shadow snickered, "I only said that to get you to wake up from your meditation. And it worked" he smirked.

"Hmph. Well done" Silver said sarcastically.

The phone rings and the three hedgehogs sit on the couch.

"Oh, that's Aleena" Tails said, walking up to the desk to answer the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Good morning, knights" Aleena's voice said from the speaker.

"Good morning Aleena" the hedgehogs said in unison.

"Sonic, Shadow, Silver. I hope you're rested and ready for your next assignment" Aleena said. Tails turns on the TV screen with the remote.

The screen shows a male teenage green hedgehog.

"Meet Scourge the Hedgehog. A brilliant engineer, the founder of Scourge technologies. An upcoming communication software company. Last night, Scourge was kidnapped" Aleena explained as the video showed Scourge getting captured by an unknown male human, "And his voice identification software was stolen"

The screen showed them the bad guys' cars driving away, leaving the female red fox by herself when she saw Scourge got captured.

"Who's the lady left behind?" Sonic asked.

"Fiona the Fox. The president of Scourge technologies" Aleena said.

"Oh, she did it" Shadow joked.

That was until someone came in and it was the red fox, "Well I guess we could all go home then" she said.

"Knights, meet Fiona the Fox. Our new client" Tails said.

"Hi" the boys said.

"Fiona…um, does Scourge have any enemies to speak up?" Sonic asked.

"Rosy Rascal. She's the owner of Red Star system" Aleena said, showing the video of a pale pink hedgehog, "The largest communication satellite found in the world"

"Six months ago she tried to buy out Scourge technologies. And Scourge refused to sell. So Rosy lost it" Tails said.

"So Rosy is our only investigation and hopefully she will lead us to Scourge" Shadow said.

"Rosy gets her weekly massage at Madam Wong's house at Blossoms. That is our chance to feel her out" Aleena said from the speaker.

"Sounds like fun. We're gonna need something to disguise ourselves" Sonic said.

"Okay, like how?" Shadow asked. Sonic pulled out some kimonos and wigs.

"Oh no no no, I'm not gonna dress like a girl!" Shadow shook his head.

"Either that or give up" Sonic grins, "And you're gonna distract Rosy" he said.

Shadow growled and snatched the disguise outfit, "Fine. But you owe me 30 dollars"


	2. Thin Man

**07/07/15**

 **5 Reviews, 9 Favs, 8 Followers.**

 **You're all wondering why I haven't did a new chapter for She's Different is because I'm putting that ON HOLD.** **And to** Guest **, that gave me a comment about Misery-Severity. I care about her! And I don't want her to kill herself! :(**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Much later at Rosy's place, Shadow appeared in a kimono and wig along with Sonic and Silver.

"So what am I gonna do guys?" Shadow asked them quietly.

"Help her with the massage and knock her out briefly" Sonic whispers.

"Hmph. Fine. This is so annoying" Shadow said, annoyed about the disguise as a Japanese woman. He walks in to give Rosy the massage without blowing up his cover.

 **xxx**

Rosy was lying down on her stomach. She had shorts on but no shirt; luckily she's lying down on a soft silky mattress to hide her breasts. She was on the phone talking, "He said what?...Over my dead body. I can accept those terms" she hangs up and puts the phone aside.

Shadow walks up to her to do her massage but goes to the table to put on some lotion in his hands, rubbing them smoothly.

"Hey you, start my massage now" Rosy said to Shadow, doesn't realize that this woman is a guy in disguise.

Shadow turns around and replies, "At your service" he said in a female voice.

"Good" she said and laid back down, "Can we get started now?"

Shadow removes his high heels, "BANZAI!" he runs up and jumps onto Rosy's back.

"Ow oh ohhhhhhh" Rosy winced and moaned as Shadow massaged her back with his feet for a few seconds. That's when he does the Vulcan neck pinch trick with his toes to knock her out, though it looked more like she's enjoying it.

"That's an easy way to knock you out" Shadow said, jumping off her back and grabs the springing bracelet from her wrist. He then does the bird chirp sound to signal his pals to get in.

Sonic and Silver came in disguises as Japanese kimono girls, Shadow tossed the keys to Silver and they all head to the girls' locker room.

The girls were putting their stuff in the lockers and heads to the sauna room. Sonic waits for his pals until the coast is clear.

"Alright, let's get her car keys and stuff" Sonic said and opens Rosy's locker to find her keys and secret work. He passed it to Shadow and got the car key.

"I got her car key" Sonic said, using something to make a copy of the key.  
Shadow was downloading Rosy's schedule from her phone to his device, "I got her schedule" he said.

Moments later, Rosy woke up and looks around confused while Shadow was massaging her again.

"Ohhh….. what happened?" she asked.

"You really dozed off during the massage" Shadow talked like a girl again.

"I really could use your hands for me often" Rosy said.

"Thanks but no thanks" Shadow said and keeps massaging her.

 **xxx**

Later, the hedgehog knights drives to a burger restaurant to a drive thru-window.

"If Rosy is behind Scourge's disappearance, who is doing her dirty work?" Silver asked.

They parked next to the radio speaker but it was defected and they can't hear what the voice is saying through speaker.

"Excuse me, Shadow" Silver leans on Shadow's lap, reaching the speaker to fix it.

"Sonic, how's it coming with the kidnapping footage?" Shadow asked.

"I'm just enhancing the reflection from the car window" Sonic said, he was working on a picture scanning from the laptop. As soon Silver was done the voice of the speaker was clear.

 _"May I take your order?"_

"I would like a cheeseburger" Shadow said.

Silver and Sonic snickered at the same time, "We'll have it too" they both said.

"Coming up" the man on the speaker said. The hedgehogs drive to get their meals while Sonic was finished with the picture.

"There, now that's done" Sonic said, showing the picture to his pals. The picture showed them a creepy human bad guy.

"Yikes, that is one creepy human" Silver said.

"Yeah great, finding his cooperator" Sonic said.

Shadow grabbed the bag from the window while Silver was looking at the device of Rosy's schedule, "Looks like Rosy is holding out a party tonight" he said.

"Well its party tonight" Shadow said. They all laughed and drove away in full speed.

* * *

That night, Silver and Shadow are now disguised as women while Sonic is simply wearing a waiter outfit. They were in the car with their sidekick Tails, getting prepared for the mission.

"Alright boys, we put these in our mouths to communicate with each other, got it?" Shadow said.

"It's like a walkie talkie, eh?" Tails said.

"Yup" Shadow said, putting the night transmitter molar in his mouth.

"Let's go" Sonic said, he was dressed up as a waiter for the party. They took the elevator to get to the party where Rosy was already at.

"Okay, I'll distract Rosy while you guys find the creepy guy" Tails whispered.

"Okay" Sonic said as he and the guys split up, Sonic was posing as a waiter and picks up a plate to start serving the guests. Shadow and Silver was looking after the Thin Man or a secret place.  
But as women, they avoid any mobian male asking for a dance.

Sonic was picking up some drinks and walks up to a bar to see a pink hedgehog similar to Rosy, but has darker pink color.

"Kon'nichiwa" she said to him.

"Kon'nichiwa" Sonic said to her with a smile.

"It's incredible" she smiled cutely.

"What is?" Sonic smiled.

"Your smile" the pink hedgehog said.  
"Thanks" Sonic blushed with a smile, holding the tray of drinks and walks to the crowd.

 _"Hey, Sonic. I see you're talking to a pink hedgehog. She seems pretty for you"_ Silver said through the speaker in Sonic's ear.

"Ah Silver. I barely know her, but she is indeed cute" Sonic said.

"Okay, I have my ways with Blaze" Silver said through the speaker device.

 _"Yeah, like she says you're naïve"_ Shadow said through the speaker on Silver's ear.

"Shut up" Silver grumbles.

Sonic walks back to get more drinks, "Um…..I'm Sonic" he said his name.

"That's a nice name. I'm Amy Rose" the pink hedgehog said.

"Thanks. Yours too" Sonic said shyly and picks up the drinks.

"Nice to meet you Amy. But I got more guests now" Sonic said.

"Perhaps we can meet again" Amy said and hands him her number.

"Thanks" Sonic said.

At the same time, Shadow sees a man that looks like the one on the picture, "Found him, guys. Thin Man at 10:00" Shadow said quietly.

 _"Coming"_ both Silver and Sonic said.

Shadow quietly walks up further away from the man without getting him suspicious. The thin man was smoking out near the entrance door while Shadow follows him. The man stopped and so did Shadow, waiting for the Thin Man walk. He threw the cigarette aside and goes to the other door that leads to the elevator. Shadow follows him, followed by his pals behind him.

Just as they thought they got him, the elevator closes. Shadow grunts from almost hitting his face at the elevator door, he growled and punched the elevator in anger.

"Why do they always run?" Shadow sighs angrily.

Silver simply smiled in amusement by hearing Shadow's grumpy attitude. Shadow shook his head and kicks the other door to take the stairs instead, Sonic and Silver followed him too.

Shadow removes his red hair wig; so did Silver with his blonde hair wig too. They both removed the makeup with the cloth, taking off their fake female breasts cups and changes into their regular black clothes.

They came to the last floor to see that the Thin Man is walking to the alley but now he's starting to run. Three hedgehogs ran after him.

They followed him through an alley and as they came to a fence gate, the Thin Man takes out his gun and fires at the hedgehogs.

"WATCH OUT!" Sonic shouted.

Everything was going in slow motion for them but in reality they're trying to dodge the bullets. Sonic dodge rolled to the wall, Silver rolled to the trash cans and Shadow hides behind the barrels. Eventually the Thin Man ran out of ammo and the hedgehogs saw their chance.

"NOW!" they ran towards him but to their surprise he jumped through the fence-door sideways.

Silver and Shadow stops and held their hands together to let Sonic jump over the fence in great heights and grab onto a red flag to kick the Thin Man, only to miss him. Sonic swings to the wooden wall and kicks it to swing back to the man.

Silver and Shadow climbs up on the fence gate and jumps down.

They get into fighting position as the Thin Man draws a sword from his cane and holds it out. As he's about to strike, Sonic holds onto Shadow and Silver and kicks him in the jaw. But the man was flipped in the air to get his balance back.

Shadow and Silver kicked him in the chest together.

That didn't stop him as he charges at them and swings his sword at them, Shadow and Silver dodges his attacks while Sonic is moving his arms away from each swing of the sword until the thin man kicks him in the gut. As he is about to stab Sonic, Shadow knocked him down with a broom. The thin man back flips up and fights with Shadow using his sword against the broom until he kicks Shadow back.

His back hit against the fence gate, "Ugh!" he groans and held his chest.

Just as the Thin Man was about to kill him, Silver grapples him in a piggy-back move.

He spins around until he pushes Silver to the wall and threw him over his head.

"OW!" Silver screamed. The thin man held out Silver's pieces of fur and sniffs on it.

Suddenly Sonic does a surprise attack and kicks the sword from the Thin Man's hand. Silver and Shadow joined him and did a slow-motion kick at him to send him to the fence door.

The man seems defeated as he looks at the hedgehogs in anger.

"HAI!" the hedgehogs shouted in a karate fight style.


	3. Race Car Track

**07/08/15**

 **18 Reviews, 10 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **I'm still worried about Misery-Severity. Please be okay. I'm very worried about you. Everyone from DA is worried about you. :(**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The thin man ran off to get away from the hedgehogs since he's defeated. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver ran after him but the Thin Man was fast to get away. It lead the Knights to a building that's abandoned, Shadow was in front, Silver was second and Sonic was last; they all ran down the path building which lead them to a dead end with four doors.

"Check them all!" Sonic said to his pals.

They kicked down each door but the Thin Man was not in either doors.

"Clear!" Sonic said.

"Clear!" Shadow said.

"Clear!" Silver said.

They huddle back together and glanced at the last door, walking up to it and tries to kick it down but something was holding the door from inside. Sonic and Shadow helped Silver get up to the window above the door.

He smashed through the glass window and lands on his feet which were splashed in the sewage water. He removes the plank off the door and opens it to let his pals in. They all saw a person tied up in ropes in the chair with his back facing them.

The Knights ran up to the person and to avoid stepping on the rats. Sonic removes the blindfold off and saw it was…..Scourge.

"Scourge?"

* * *

The next day, they were all at the headquarters and Silver was angry with the Thin Man for ripping his pieces of fur from his quills for no reason.

 _"Great work, Knights. But our job is only half finished. It is still a matter of Mr. Scourge's stolen technology"_ Aleena said through the speaker.

"Great. At least we found Scourge and now I'm just pissed off with that creepy man" Silver growled lowly, brushing his left long quill on the back of his head.

Sonic rolled his eyes and glanced at Scourge, "So what's so special about your software?" he asked.

"Oh, its really quite amazing. We developed a program….you see uh….everyone's voice…is unique. It has a signature-…..Uh, can you explain it, Fiona?" Scourge asked.

"Its audio DNA. It makes it impossible to disguise or scramble the voice signal" Fiona said.

 _"Which is exactly why Rosy wants it"_ Aleena said through the phone speaker.

"Of course….All of Red Star's telecommunication satellites have global positioning systems" Sonic said.

"Combine that with voice identification…." Silver said.

"Red Star can turn cellphones into a homing device" Shadow said.

"No one could. Imagine that this is discovered into the wrong hands how dangerous it could be" Fiona said.

"That's where you come in, Knights. Rosy is premiering her Red Star racer at the Station Square's speedway" Aleena said.

"That's our chance, guys. We should plant a micro-camera on Rosy" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

At the racing tracks, Tails and the Knights had their racing car from All-Star transforming. Sonic dyed his quills to red to disguise as a different male hedgehog. Silver had his forelocks into an Emo hair bangs on his left eye. He even added some black highlights to make him look like emo. Shadow just simply stayed the same.

"Alright dudes, I'm going in" Shadow said, but Tails gets to him.

"No, wait until the race starts" he said.

Rosy was having her speech and smirks at them at the same time. She was glancing at Sonic. She goes up to him to talk to him.

Meanwhile, Silver and Shadow walks up to Rosy's car to place the microchip on the backside.

"Wait here" Shadow walks up to the front seat and sits next to the driver who is a white female bat with shades.

"It's hot today isn't it?" Shadow said with a seductive charming voice. The bat looked at him curiously, "This makes it more comfortable" she turned on the air conditioner and it blew on Shadow.

Silver sneaks behind the trunk of the car and tries to figure out how to get the trunk open.

"Ahhh….. That feels good" Shadow relaxed with a slight sigh in enjoyment.

Silver then takes out the copy of the key and opens the trunk of the car. He then picks out a briefcase and placed the device on it.

"That feels good I must say" Shadow said, unzipping a bit of his suit to show his chest-fur. The female bat was stunned by it. Silver was then done placing the microchip and closes the trunk after placing back the briefcase.

The female bat looked back but Shadow prevented her.

"Sorry, got to go now babe" Shadow winked and gets out from the car.

"Wow" the bat said and cleans the wheel.

"Mission accomplished" Silver said to Shadow.

"Yup. I must say, that white bat is cute" Shadow said.

"Howdy cowboy, make me proud" Rosy said to the Thin Man who was also at the race tracks. Sonic immediately recognizes him and saw that he still sniffed Silver's hair he took last night.

The thin man gets in the race car, putting on his helmet. Sonic did the same too. Once he got his helmet on he saw the Thin Man driving away, hearing the loud screech from the wheels.

He follows after him in full speed on the tracks. Silver and Shadow saw that he was gone.

"Sonic! Hey, what's going on?" Shadow gets a hold of him with the bluetooh.

 _"Got an old friend on the track, guys!"_ Sonic said through his Bluetooth, _"That creep we fought last night!"_ he said.

"Creepy thin man" Silver said to Shadow.

The thin man then gets to the entrance to get out from the tracks and Sonic follows him. The staff dodged the two cars and the race now turned into a car chase.

"He's going after him" Silver said with a smirk to Shadow.

 **xxx**

Sonic and the Thin Man are at the road chasing. Sonic is not gonna let him get away and he's still chasing him. The man dodged the incoming car.

One he hit so hard that it flew over some other cars and trucks and then landed on the road. Sonic and the thin man drove to the bridge until they came to the middle of the bridge. The thin man turns his car around and stops. Sonic saw this and stopped his car too.

Now it was a duel as the theme music _'The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly'_ is heard. The thin man just stayed quiet but squints his eyes, showing no fear to the hedgehog. Sonic did the same too.

The seagull between them has no idea what's going on but simply flies out of here just before the Thin Man stomps the accelerator of his race car, causing the tire wheels to screech loudly.

Sonic did the same and they drive against each other. As the got closer against each other, the Thin Man hesitates and tries to move out of the way but it was too late. Sonic has already clashed into the Thin Man's race car, causing the Thin Man's car and himself to sprung up in the air and falling into the water.

Sonic removes his helmet and looks at the water to see that the Thin Man is not in his race car. Not sure if he survived the clash and fall.

* * *

Back to the base, they showed Scourge and Fiona the microchip is now on the briefcase.

"With the microchip on the briefcase, we can track Red Star's hideout" Sonic said.

"The mainframe on the front door" Fiona said

"That's where my software would be" Scourge said, "The security looks incredible" he added.

"Restricted access" Sonic said.

The video shows them how exactly the mainframe room works and the female voice says the instructions.

"Only two directors of Red Star have access to the mainframe room. In order to get to the security system they have to synchronize their entrance" Female Voice #1 said.

The two guys walks up to the door and goes to each side, one is scanning of his hand and the other one is getting his eyes scanned.

"The gel of scanning plate takes exact fingerprints" Female Voice #1 said.

"A laser scans the retina" Female Voice #2 said.

Once they got their access granted, the door opens and they both went inside, closing the door behind them.

"The mainframe is accessible only through an airless anti-chamber" Female Voice #3 said.

Two men had on their orange space-like suits with oxygen mask as they walk up to the access control that opens the door.

"There's only one way to get through undetected. Be invisible" Female Voice #2 said.

Two men pressed the control pods to open the door which showed the box-like device.

"The floor is designed with pressure sensitivity. And contact which receives 0.25 seconds will trigger the alarm" Female Voice #1 said.

"Sounds impossible" Fiona said.

"Sounds like fun" Sonic said.

"So where's Director 1? That's our chance to get some fingerprints from him" Silver said.


	4. Mainframe Room

**07/09/15**

 **22 Reviews, 12 Favs, 11 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later it was at a dance club where Director 1# is, two female belly-dancers which are supposed to be Sonic and Shadow in disguises arrives in, doing their dances to amuse the director.

Silver at the same time wearing an Arabian veil like a woman, was sneaking to Director 1# to get the fingerprints on the bottle. Shadow and Sonic did their best while dancing.

Silver picked up the bottle and saw that his fingerprints were on it.

"Gotcha" he silently said with a smirk.

 **xxx**

At the lab later, he waits for a copy of the hand to rise up from all the experiments.

 **xxx**

For the next director, the hedgehogs were dressed as human German girls and Tails as a German musician. They pressed the doorbell and director #2 appeared out, they began dancing as Tails played the tuba. Silver was playing on accordion. They all sang in German at the same time much to the directors and his assistant's amusement. Luckily Tails has a hidden scanner in his tuba.

 **xxx**

Back to the lab, Sonic picked up an artificial contact lens that has the same function as the director's eye. He smirks at this and puts it back down.

 **xxx**

A while later, Shadow was now wearing black leather biker pants with black boots and black leather jacket. Sonic and Silver are disguised as male humans wearing tuxedo suits.

They're now at the Red Star building, taking the elevator to get to the top floor.

"Don't stare at the leather, boys" Shadow grumbled.

"We are not" Sonic whispered. Silver was snickering quietly but Shadow heard it and glares at him.

"Now be quiet while I do business here" Shadow said.

The elevator door opens up as Shadow walks out first, followed by his pals behind him.

The workers at the room looked at the three and a female worker walked up to Shadow.

"You must be Mr. Errens, Lorrance?" the female worker asked Shadow and tries to shake hands but he ignores her, "I got a schedule next week, you don't know what happened"

"That's what I'm gonna figure out" Shadow replied.

"You sure it's official?" the female worker said.

"Yes, I am" Shadow said and goes to the meeting room.

The other workers followed them and sits at the meeting room, Shadow was holding a teacher's pointer stick.

"Meteorology is as antiquated and weak" Shadow said, slamming the stick on the table which makes a loud whipping sound.

"Your achievement of approval is the least radical idea...is rewarded" Shadow said while walking up to the disguised Silver, "Meanwhile your competition is innervating!" Shadow continued and whacks Silver below his stomach. The whip noise was loudly heard and Silver looks at the disguised Sonic, trying to hold in his pain from screaming out of his mouth.

"….Ow….." Silver said quietly.

Shadow walks up to the male human, "You" he slams the pointer stick loudly on the table. The workers flinched from the loud noise.

"What was the last suggestion you made?" Shadow pointing the stick at the worker's chin.

"That the coke machine should be free" the worker said.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Because caffeine helps its program" the worker said nervously.

Shadow slams his hands on the table, sits on the table and glares into his eyes.

"Perfect. Smart, simple, and logical" Shadow said and stops glaring at him, "And what did your boss say?" Shadow glared again.

"He said no" the worker said.

Shadow gets off the table and slams the pointer stick on the table again, "QUESTION!" he shouted loudly which made the workers flinched in fear.

"Who does the products here? You do?" Shadow shouted, then looking at an obese worker, "Engineers, not managers" Shadow continued.

"They should be answered, not you to them!" he shouted and breaks the stick with his leg, shoving the two pieces aside.

"Who else has an idea like this man's coke machine?!" Shadow asked with a yell.

Everyone holds their hands up and Shadow looks around.

"Well, show me" he said.

 **xxx**

They all walk to level 4 with Shadow leading all the workers while Sonic and Silver are doing the plan. They both inserts the card to the access to get their DNAs scanned.

Silver placed the fake fingerprints on his glove and placed it on the jelly scanner, it showed access granted. But when Sonic is trying with his lens, it showed access denied.

"Shit, gotta fix it" he moves the lens over his eye to cover his green iris. He tries again and as the laser scanner scans his retina, the screen show access granted.

"I'll go in" Silver said and opens the door, getting undressed from the disguise.

As soon as he was done, he now wears a white suit to be invisible. He quietly walks up control pods, using his arm and foot to push both pods at the same time. The door opens and Silver knows that he has to not make any pressure contact on the floor or it will trigger the alarm.

He runs up and does a back handspring.

He then lands on the object standing still on his hands in a handstand. The object moved and Silver waits to get down to hack it.

 **xxx**

Outside, Sonic was waiting for Silver and showed his fake ID to the guard.

"Thank you, sir" the guard said and walks away.

"Come on Silver" Sonic said and looks back.

 **xxx**

Silver was now hacking the machine and makes sure no one comes in. He places the device in the machine and carefully closes the hatch, "That was easy" he grinned and gets off the machine, doing his back handsprings to get back to the mainframe room hall. As he got to the entrance he walks in and the door closes behind him.

 **xxx**

A while later after their mission accomplished, the Knights were at the food court along with Scourge and Fiona.

"So you're saying is that we have the key access to Red Star's computer?" Scourge asked.

"And they have no idea what we can peek inside" Sonic said.

"Wow…..thanks" Scourge said.

"I'm just looking for evidence on Scourge technologies software in the Red Star's system. Where is it?" Fiona asked.

"Oh, Tails has it back at the agency in the laptop. It has a direct link to the Red Star mainframe" Shadow said.

"Oh, I see" Fiona said.

"Now that's settled. I'm gonna get ready. I got something to do tonight with…..a friend" Sonic blushed, getting up from his seat and walks away.

"Hmph…..I know what he meant by that" Silver smirked, "He just doesn't want to say it out of his mouth" he rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden, Scourge's picture slipped out of his pocket jacket. But Shadow got it before the picture was blown away.

"I got it" Shadow said, looking at the picture of two hedgehogs. One that looked a bit like Scourge while the other was hiding her face with her hat, "Who's this?"  
"Oh, that's my dad. And…uh…..I don't want to mention her. They were both best friends back then until she betrayed my dad. She killed him" Scourge sighs in sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Shadow said, feeling sorry for him.

"It's all right. Anyways, I gotta go now" Scourge said, walking away with the picture.


	5. Setup

**07/11/15**

 **26 Reviews, 12 Favs, 11 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As night arrived, Sonic was heading to the dance club to dance with his….date. He went to find his date around the area near the dance club.

"Sonic!" the pink hedgehog called out for him.

"Amy!" Sonic walks up to her, "How's it going?"

"It's good. I got tickets. One for you and one for me" Amy said, giving him the ticket.

"Sweet" Sonic said.

They both head into the entrance line, the line moves up fast and they both gave their tickets to the person that works at the dance club.

 **xxx**

Silver was on a date with his girlfriend Blaze the purple mobian cat. They were both at the Japanese restaurant having a romantic moment together.

"Oh Silver, how has it been for your pals lately?" Blaze asked him sweetly.

"Okay, we have crazy boat rides together" Silver said.

"And I know we have a feeling but I could not stand anymore. I love you" Blaze said.

"I know Blaze, you are the sweetest cat ever" Silver said.

 **xxx**

At Tails' place, he was checking on the Red Star's mainframe room with his laptop while cooking in the kitchen.

He then heard a bleep from the door. He walks up to it to answer the call.

"Who is it?" he asked and pushes the button to show Fiona on the screen.

"It's me Fiona" Fiona said. Tails shrugs and opens the door to let her in.

"Thank you, Miles" she said and walked in.

 **xxx**

With Amy and Sonic, they came to a concert starring Sour Tran.

"I hope you like to dance" Amy asked.

"Are you kidding? I always love to dance" Sonic said with excitement.

"Hey you, can you do a dance break?" a black guy asked Sonic.

"Yes, I sure can" Sonic grinned and jumps on stage to start dancing, the crowd surrounds the stage with Amy as Sonic starts to dance. He shakes his arms over his head and steps on the floor many times. Amy giggled at seeing his short tail wagging.

He even rolls his arms and stepped side to side as more people joined him in the dancing.

Everyone cheered on him and once he was done dancing, he goes down to Amy.

"Wow, that was amazing Sonic" Amy said.

"Thanks, Ames" Sonic said.

 **xxx**

At the base, Tails was getting seduced by Fiona.

"Let's get started, Miles" Fiona said and kisses him, but the young fox shoves her off him.

"Excuse me, I'm not ready for that" Tails said. Fiona then reaches for the wine glass and put something into it while Tails didn't see it. He thought she was reaching for the bottle but she didn't.

"No wine please"

Fiona shrugs and walks away with Tails.

 **xxx**

Silver and Blaze were still at the date.

"Blaze, I wonder what would happen if anything happens to us both" Silver asked her.

"No idea, but we are...WATCH OUT!" Blaze heard gunfire.

They both took cover and the other customers fled in panic although some got shot.

"What the hell was that?!" Silver yelled.

"I don't know!" Blaze screamed.

But she then notices that Silver got a scratch on his arm from a bullet.

"Silver, you are bleeding" Blaze said.

"I'm okay. Just stay right here" Silver said, rolling to the side to dodge the bullets. He quickly goes to get the fire extinguisher as his weapon to stop the shooter. He then jumps to him and sprays the extinguisher on the shooter to make him fall back.

 **xxx**

Sonic was at the men's bathroom, just looking at himself in the mirror. That was until a man with brown hair walks up to him which made Sonic feel very suspicious.

"Hi there" The man said.

"Hi-…urgh!" Sonic got strangled by a chain suddenly around his neck and struggles for air. He then pokes the man's eyes and used his feet to walk up to the wall to do a backflip. The bad guy's grip was loosened and Sonic grabbed the chains.

"Kyah!" Sonic kicked the bad guy at the wall.

 **xxx**

Shadow was in his trailer, brushing his quills while looking at the mirror.

"Next time I won't wear any girly wigs again" Shadow said to himself.

Then he heard a machine gun firing towards the van and he dodges the bullets. He dropped his hair brush and jumps on the shelves, holding his hands and feet on the edges of the ceiling to avoid getting shot.

The bullets were shooting through his metal trailer and the whole interior was getting trashed and damaged.

As soon as the shooting has stopped, Shadow heard the car's wheels screeching. Probably thinking that he's dead and that they have succeeded.

"They destroyed my trailer. That does it!" Shadow growled angrily.

 **xxx**

Silver was still interrogating the bad guy that had ruined everything and he was not happy at all. He had his foot on the bad guy's chest, holding him down while he still has the fire extinguisher aimed at him.

"I said who sent you to kill me and the people around here?!" Silver shouted in anger, pressing his foot on the bad guy's chest.

"Argh!...Scourge the Hedgehog!" the man yelled out his answer.

"Are you telling me the truth?!" Silver yelled at him.

"Yes!" the bad guy said.

"Fine" Silver said and moves his foot off the guy's chest, "And this is for ruining my date! KYAH!" Silver whacked the bad guy in the face with the fire extinguisher.

 **xxx**

Sonic had his foot on the bad guy's neck, pinning him against the wall.

"Who sent you?!" Sonic yelled but the bad guy whacks his foot. Sonic was able to kick him again and keep his foot pinned on his throat.

"WHO?!" Sonic snarled.

The bad guy stuttered and groans, trying to speak up but Sonic's foot was still pinned on his neck.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Sonic demanded.

"Fiona the Fox!" the bad guy screamed out.

Sonic took his foot off, a little stunned at what he just said.

"You faggot!" the bad guy coughed.

"KYAH!" Sonic kicks him again, knocking him out.

 **xxx**

Shadow was walking out from his destroyed trailer and gets to his motorcycle to warn the other guys.

"Great, what am I gonna tell Aleena?" Shadow sighs.

"Oh, god. You're alive" a white bat came out of nowhere and walks up to Shadow's motorcycle. The same bat from the race car speedway.

"Huh?" Shadow saw her.

"Listen. I'm Rouge the Bat. I'm an Undercover Agent this entire time" Rouge said, holding out her badge to prove it to him.

"What's going on here and who the hell were those guys that destroyed my home?" Shadow asked.

"Scourge and Fiona are the ones that sent the guys to kill you" Rouge said.

"What?" Shadow gasped.

"Look, I know this is crazy but this is true" Rouge said.

"So Rosy the Rascal had nothing to do with this? Where is she now?" Shadow asked.

"No she didn't have anything to do with it. And she's dead. The creepy man killed her" Rouge said.

"And the kidnapping was a set up?" Shadow asked.

"Yes" Rouge said.

"And Red Star was also a set up too?" Shadow asked again.

"Yes" Rouge said.

"Alright, let's go and find the others before they get killed" Shadow said as he and Rouge gets on the motorcycle.

 **xxx**

Sonic walked out of the men's bathroom and quickly went to find Amy at the dance floor. He found her and walks up to her.

"Sorry I took so long. But I have to go. I had so much fun with you, Amy" Sonic said, giving her the first kiss on the lips.

Amy blushed at this and Sonic pulled from the kiss to run to warn the other guys. She felt her lips as she watches him leave.

"His lips" she said to herself. The guys in the background smiled at her that she's lucky.

"Silver, its Sonic" Sonic said, talking on his iPhone, "Listen. Fiona is a fake and an all-around bitch. Her henchman paid a visit and I kicked his ass" he said, getting into his car.

 _"Say what? I got my ass almost shot by a crazy-ass-dude. And he told me that it was Scourge that sent this guy to kill me"_ Silver said through the phone.

"What?! This is crazy and why would they want us dead?" Sonic said through the phone.

 _"I don't know why. Let's meet up at the headquarters. Call Shadow and tell him to meet us there"_ Silver said.

Sonic hung up and drives away with his car to meet up with the others. He then called up Shadow while driving.

"Shadow, come to the base immediately" Sonic said through the phone but it wasn't answering, "Damn it" he puts his phone away and keeps driving.

* * *

A while later, two cars and one motorcycle arrived at the headquarters outside, parking their rides on the sidewalk. Sonic and Shadow got out of their cars and Shadow parked his motorcycle and turns off the ignition.

"Um, who's this?" Sonic asked, pointing at the female bat.

"It's a long story. Scourge and Fiona set us all up. The kidnapping was a setup" Shadow said, walking up to the headquarters.

"I'm Rouge the Bat, I'm an undercover agent, nice to meet you" Rouge said, reaching her hand out for a handshake.

"Sonic" Sonic said and shakes hands with her.

"Hey Shads. Isn't it the bat who you flirted with at the race tracks?" Silver asked Shadow, but the black hedgehog growls at him in anger.

"Don't bring that up, Silver" Shadow growled.

The Knights walked up to the door but it was blown up by a bomb inside which sends the boys flown towards the other car, slamming their backs on the windshield which made a crack. Rouge gasped and ran up to them.

Sonic grunts but is recovered, "Oh, my god! Tails!" he screamed.

"He's safe! But Scourge and Fiona already has him" Rouge said to the blue hedgehog, "He's not dead"

"What?" Sonic said, getting off the damaged car, "If Tails is with the bad guys who tried to kill us how does that make him safe?" he asked the bat.

"Because Scourge won't kill Tails until he kills Aleena" Rouge said.

"Kills Aleena?" Silver gasped.

"That's what I heard from him. Look, I don't know what his plan is but you guys are the only ones that can stop him" Rouge said.

"But we don't know where they are. Do you know exactly where their hideout is?" Silver asked.

"It's not in this area. It's off the coast near Station Square" Rouge said, giving the paperwork of an abandoned lighthouse to Sonic, "This is all I got from them. That's where they are. You're gonna need a boat or something to get there. Now I have to go. I have to get back to my own headquarters for other undercover missions" Rouge said, "And good luck, boys" she said and flaps her bat wings from her back to fly out of here.

* * *

 **I know its not like from the movie but I didn't want it to turn out gay. Because the hedgehogs are not girls, they're boys.**

 **So I decide to have Rouge as an undercover agent and pretends to be Scourge and Fiona's henchmen.**


	6. Abandoned Lighthouse

**07/12/15**

 **32 Reviews, 14 Favs, 13 Followers.**

 **I** **almost forgot, they don't have their powers in the story. Because if they did that would be cheating if they find a way to stop Scourge.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now that the headquarters is destroyed, the Knights drove to Silver's house to figure something out and put the puzzles together as to why Scourge wants to kill Aleena and why they took Tails.

As they arrived they park their rides on the driveway and goes inside the house. Silver turned on the lights in the living room.

"If Scourge thinks we're dead why would he blow up the agency?" Silver said, sitting on the couch with his legs crossed in Indian style. "And what does he want with Aleena?" Shadow said.

"All we know for sure is that he wanted us to break into Red Star" Sonic said, glancing at Silver.

Silver remembered what Fiona said when they asked what Scourge's technology software is the other day.

 ** _'Imagine that this is discovered into the wrong hands how dangerous it could be'_ ** Fiona's voice echoed in Silver's mind.

"Scourge used us to tap into Red Star's mainframe, not to get back into his software. It's a gain control over their global positioning satellites" Silver said, getting the clues connected.

"And with his software Scourge can match Aleena's voice over the phone" Shadow said.

"And use Red Star's satellites to track her" Sonic said.

"But why would Scourge go into so much trouble to find Aleena?" Silver asked.

Shadow remembered something when he looked at Scourge's picture of his dad and the unknown hedgehog. What he noticed is that the unknown hedgehog had a name tag on her jacket that said 'Aleena' on it.

 _ **'They were both best friends back then until she betrayed my dad. She killed him'** _ Scourge's voice echoed in Shadow's mind.

"Scourge thinks Aleena killed his father" Shadow explained to them.

"So if Scourge can intercept Aleena with his cellphone" Sonic said.

"He can pick one at his exact location" Silver said.

"But Scourge has to get Aleena on the phone before he can start the trace" Sonic said.

"But no one knows how to reach him. The only person that Aleena calls directly is…-" Silver said.

"Tails" Shadow finished Silver's last sentence.

Sonic looked at the paperwork of the abandoned lighthouse, "If this is where they have Tails we gotta work fast before Scourge uses Tails' phone to track Aleena"

 **xxx**

A while later, Sonic was driving his car while his pals are in the back seat. He was driving in the highway. Shadow was using his iPad to get a look on the whole area of the old abandoned lighthouse from the internet.

"There's an old tunnel leading down to the shore. Looks like the best way to get undetected is a sea approach. Rouge is right, we're gonna need a boat" Shadow said.

"We can't exactly pull up in a speedboat" Sonic said.

Silver grinned that he has an idea on who can drive a boat, "Head to the marina. Blaze has a boat and she can help us" he said.

"Good idea Silver, your girlfriend is a good use to us" Shadow said.

Sonic stirs the wheel to turn around and move to the other lane that goes to the opposite direction of the highway.

* * *

The next day, the Knights have got their good night sleep and now they're on the motorboat. Blaze was driving it. She already knows that her boyfriend Silver is a detective and she's not angry about it. But sometimes she gets a little worried about him when it comes to dangerous missions.

"Alright guys, which direction is it?" Blaze asked them.

"No idea, Blaze. But we must find Tails before they kill Aleena" Sonic said.

"Quiet. I'm trying to focus" Silver said, meditating. He was trying to find the direction from his mind to where the abandoned lighthouse is.

 **xxx**

At the lighthouse, Scourge was wearing some red shades and turned on some music.

He then began moon-dancing as the voice identification activates.

"Voice identification confirmed" the computer voice said and Scourge threw away his cigar and sees Fiona walk up to him. He had a Cola can in his hand too.

"Revenge is fun" Scourge said and glanced at Fiona.

 **xxx**

Back with the Knights, Silver found the location and it was straight across the coast. They saw the lighthouse and Blaze stopped the boat from moving.

"Be careful out there, boys. Especially you, Silver" Blaze said to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, Blaze. I'm always careful and ready to kick ass" Silver said, putting on his swim flippers.

The Knights were putting on their scuba diver suits along with the equipment to breathe underwater. Blaze kissed Silver on the lips. Silver kissed back and held his hands on her waist for a few seconds. Soon, they pulled away from the kiss.

"Go get 'em, tiger" Blaze smirked and winked.

"Rawr" Silver winked back at her.

He then put on his scuba-mask and dives into the water with the others. They had to be careful not to be seen by Scourge and Fiona. Blaze drove away with her boat so she won't be in danger with her friends.

Soon, they made it to the shore. Walking on the piles of rocks. The three removes their scuba diver suits, revealing their skinny abs and chest.

"Brrrrrr!" the Knights shook the water off their fur and quills.

A while later they got dressed in dry black clothes. Sonic was wearing a black tank-top, black pants and black sneakers. Shadow was wearing a black shirt, black leather leggings and black knee-high boots. Silver was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and black boots.

"I'll tap the signal from the roof" Shadow said.

"I'm gonna go deal with Scourge" Silver said.

"And I'm gonna find Tails" Sonic said.

They all split apart and began their searching. Silver walked up through the tower being very sneaky. Shadow goes to the direction to get to the signal on the roof while Sonic goes to find Tails.

Eventually the three made it up to the lighthouse but they have to watch out for Scourge's men.

Shadow took out his bow and arrow tied with a rope, he gets a good aim at the roof and shoots it. Once the arrow is hit on the roof, Shadow climbs up with climbing gear. Walking up on the wall for support to move faster to get to the roof.

Sonic was using the tunnel path of the abandoned dungeon underground, trying to search for Tails around here but he wasn't in there. So he'll have to take the stairs.

Silver managed to get past Scourge's men, now that he's inside he found where Scourge is. He jumps down from the ceiling; Scourge heard it and turns around to see it was Silver.

"Silver? Thank god you're alive" Scourge said, not surprised.

"Yes. And I'm not happy at all for what you tried to do to us last night" Silver glared angrily.

All of a sudden, a gun cock click noise was heard behind him. He knows its Fiona with the gun and he didn't get startled. He stood still and puts his hands up in surrender.

"So you already knew?" Scourge asked.

"Yes. And I won't let you do this" Silver said, quickly kicking Fiona from behind and was about to tackle Scourge but two men pushed him to the side of the door gate of a dead end.

"Too late, Silver" Scourge chuckled and threw a ball device which opened up a force field to block the door entrance.

"Fuck!" Silver growled and that he can't get out.

 **xxx**

Shadow made it to the roof of the lighthouse. He looks around to make sure there are no men around here. It was clear and he walks up to the box crate as a table to use. He took out his laptop from his backpack and places it on the box crate for support as a table. From there he grabbed the cable wires from the wall and uses it to connect to his laptop.

"Red wire" Shadow said, putting the red wire and red cable together, "Blue wire" he did the same to the blue one. He taps on the keyboards to connect the signal from Scourge's laptop to his to see what he's doing.

Just then, a little bird flew to the side wooden window that is in front of Shadow. It got his attention and glanced at the bird, "Pygmy Nuthatch" he said and ignores the bird.

 **xxx**

Sonic was going upstairs of the dome tower quietly, "Tails? Tails are you here?" he called out his name.

"Sonic? Sonic is that you?" Tails calling out from the inside room with the door locked from outside, "Behind this door" he said.

Sonic found the door and sees Tails from mail-post-looking window on the door.

"Tails. Boy, am I glad to see you. We're all here and I'm gonna get you out" Sonic said, trying to find a way to break the lock from the door.

"I'm glad to see you too. How did you find me?" Tails asked.

"It's a long story. We already know what Scourge is planning and stuff" Sonic said.

"Sonic, behind you!" Tails screamed in alert.

Sonic was almost punched by the thug but he snaps his arm and kicks him. Then another thug appeared and Sonic elbows him and sweep-kicks him in the face.

Sonic goes in his fighting stance victory that he managed to knock the thugs out cold.

"Good job, Sonic" Tails said.

"Thanks Tails" Sonic smirks and resumes to what he was doing to get his best pal out.


	7. Fight

**07/13/15**

 **35 Reviews, 15 Favs, 13 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fiona saw the whole thing from the TV screen and she glared at Scourge, "Next time, don't send a human to do a mobian's work" she said, walking out the entrance door to take care of that blue hedgehog. Her black leather outfit shines when she walks like that but it doesn't make any cracky noise because the leather wasn't too thick.

Silver was sitting on the floor in Indian style, doing nothing since he can't find a way to get out when the force field is blocking him.

Just then, the phone was ringing which was Tails' phone. Scourge smirked evilly at Silver. Silver growled at him.

 **xxx**

Shadow was still on his laptop, "9:00, Aleena. Right on time" he said while tapping on the keyboards. He didn't notice that he was being watched by the Thin Man.

"Aleena, don't pick up" Shadow prayed in his mind. The thin man was further away from Shadow as he slowly walks up to him.

 **xxx**

Scourge has Tails' phone and he smirked again at Silver. Silver glared at him, knowing he's too late to stop Scourge from calling Aleena.

"This is Tails' phone. Scourge speaking" Scourge answered the phone.

 _"Mr. Scourge, this is Aleena"_ Aleena's voice said through the phone, _"I'm delighted that the Knights came through for you. Are you in the office?"_ she asked.

"No, we're all at the beach having some fruit drinks. Can you join us?" Scourge asked.

 _"Sorry, Scourge. I made other plans. Is Tails there?"_ Aleena asked.

"Oh, he's at the men's room. He'll be right back" Scourge said.

Silver can't take this anymore. He stands up and tries to kick the force field but it was no use.

"Oh, wait. He's coming. Tails" Scourge said, looking at his laptop which is tracing the person's voice.

 **xxx**

At the same time, Shadow's laptop he sees the tracing of Aleena's voice, tracking around the world map.  
"All right, here we go" Shadow said.

The thin man slowly taking the sword out from his cane and is about to stab Shadow from behind. The bird saw this and flew away.

Shadow knew what this means and he dodged before the Thin Man could strike, he comes back from the pillars and began fighting him.

 **xxx**

Sonic was still struggling to free Tails but then an axe strikes next to him. He gasped in shock from almost getting his head chopped off, he looks over his shoulder to see who threw the axe. It was Fiona.

Sonic moved the axe off the door and breaks the lock pad, opening the door, "Here, Tails" he tossed the axe to him.  
Sonic then glares at Fiona, "You're a bad aimer, bitch"

He and Fiona jumped towards each other, falling down to the wooden plank that saved them from their nasty fall. Dropping down to floor but they managed to kip up to their feet.

 **xxx**

"Sorry, not him. Can I take a message?" Scourge asked through the phone.

 _"Just tell him that I called as planned"_ Aleena said through the phone.

Scourge looked at his laptop and it showed him the silhouette of Aleena at her location called 'Green Hill Zone'. Scourge smirked that he found her, "Gotcha" he hung up.

 **xxx**

Shadow and the Thin Man keeps fighting in the tower and they fight briefly on the roof. Shadow dodges the Thin Man's sword and then punched him. Then the Thin Man tries again but accidently slashes the rope of the bell. It smashed through the old wooden floor and straight to Sonic fighting Fiona.

"Huh?" the both stopped and looked up that the bell is coming down.

Sonic dodges it and so did Fiona, but she lost her balance and fell down.

Shadow checked on the laptop to see if it has been hacked but gets kicked by the Thin Man so he gets to the roof.

"AAAHH!" he fell from the edge of the roof and lands on the stone pavement, lucky for him he's okay and didn't get any broken bones from his nasty fall.

 **xxx**

Scourge now knows the location of Aleena, "That woman really has a sweet telephone voice" he chuckled.

"AAARRGGGHHH! YOU ASSHOLE!" Silver banging on the force field in anger.

"Bad news, pot-head. I have to leave. I gotta go and kill your boss" Scourge said. He snapped his fingers for 5 men to deal with Silver.

"Make sure he doesn't escape" he told them and walks away.

The thugs go up to Silver and deactivate the force field. Silver growled lowly at the male humans since he has to get past them which is a waste of time and that he won't be able to stop Scourge.

Soon, the thugs tied Silver in the chair. One of the thugs took Silver's lighter and ignites his cigarette.

"Don't take my lighter!" Silver snarled. He then uses so much force on the chair that he broke the ropes and kicks the lighter off the thug's hand, he catches it behind his back. He lifts his feet up.

"Hold it! I got something to tell you. By the time this is over, everyone is gonna be faced down on the floor and I'm gonna walk out of here" Silver said, ignites his lighter behind the chair. The thugs moved in closer to beat him up but was stopped again.

"You're not listening to me. See first, you're gonna help me out of the chair" he said and the thugs chuckled at his sentence, "And then I'm gonna leap-frog over you" he glanced to the left and then to the right, "Before I break his nose"

While they're distracted, Silver keeps trying to light the lighter but it wasn't working, "And since my trusty lighter isn't working I'm gonna do all this with my hands tied behind my back" he said and moves his legs down.

"Get him!" the main thug shouted and they all charged at him, but Silver kicks them off him and hits them with the chair. He managed to get his hands free but they're still tied in ropes and ran up on one of them, then holding out his palms.

"King Kong palm" Silver smirked. The thugs screamed and attack him but he uses some kung fu moves. He jumps up in the air and kicks two guys at the same time. Doing it again and grabs the bars from the door gate to swing himself to kick two thugs. Silver then backflips to the stairs and kneels down.

"Buddha on lotus" he said.

"ARGH!" the thugs ran up to him but Silver kicked the bucket to them. He missed 3 men but it hit one thug, knocking him out cold. Silver ran up to the remaining thugs and kicks two guys but they managed to recover. He kicks the other thug repeatedly to knock him out cold.

"ARGH!" two thugs stands up and ready to attack Silver but he looked over his shoulder and does a butterfly kick at them.

The fight was over and Silver got in his finishing fighting stance, "And that's kicking your ass" he grinned. He dances in victory and runs out the door.

 **xxx**

Sonic and Fiona busts down the door, both tumbling down the stairs fighting. He kicked her off and does a kip up to get on his feet. Fiona stands up and removed her leather jacket, tossing it aside.

"Is that all you got?" Fiona glared.

"Hmph!" Sonic scoffed and continues fighting her.

 **xxx**

Shadow was still fighting the Thin Man and blocks his punches and rolls over to avoid a chop from him too. He then blocks the Thin Man's arm and punches him three times in the ribs. He did that until he smacks the Thin Man in the face. The Thin Man tries to strike with the sword but gets flipped back by Shadow and tries again, only to cut the chains on the door. Shadow uses the chains to throw him like a ragdoll to the floor. He eventually got up and Shadow uses the chains as a weapon against his sword and they spin their bodies horizontally in the air and as they land, Shadow spins the chain.

Sonic was chasing Fiona upstairs to where Shadow is fighting the Thin Man. Sonic tackled her down but Fiona kicked him off. He grabbed her tail and threw her like a ragdoll on the floor.

"URRGH!" Fiona groaned and kips back on her feet. She and Sonic began fighting hand to hands while Shadow struggled with the Thin Man at the edge. Sonic was landing a hard blow on Fiona and a sweep kick.

The thin man pinned Shadow down and tries to stab him but Shadow had the chains wrapped around the sword. He grunts in struggle to get the Thin Man off but he was too strong.

The thin man managed to tear off some pieces of black and red fur from Shadow's quills.

"ARGH!" Shadow screamed in pain.

"Shads!" Sonic was about to help him but got pulled back by Fiona.

The thin man laughed maniacally that he already sniffed Shadow's pieces of fur while Shadow reached the rock and hits the Thin Man, kicking him off.

Shadow sure was pissed off when he began to assault the thin man by blocking his attacks with his skills and disarmed his sword from him.

"YAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed in anger and does a fly kick at the Thin Man, kicking his chest twice in slow motion.


	8. Going after Scourge

**07/14/15**

 **38 Reviews, 15 Favs, 13 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver's wrists were still tied in ropes and he was trying to find the exit of the lighthouse. He suddenly ran past Tails and screeched to a halt.  
"Hey, Tails!" he got his attention and Tails walked back to him.

He slashed the ropes in half from Silver's wrists, now he's able to use his fists.

"Thanks, Tails" Silver high fives him and went to the opposite direction to find his pals.

 **xxx**

"KYAAAAHHH!" Sonic did a fly kick at Fiona.

"ARGH!" Fiona groaned in pain and almost loses balance.

Sonic and Shadow got in their fighting stance together, just as they were about to finish the last blow on Fiona and the Thin Man. Silver ran in and found them, he spots a rope chains and uses it as a lasso. He tossed the lasso chains on Fiona and the Thin Man, pulling them roughly at the same time to knock them at the wall.

Silver then came up to them and sees they are both okay, "Did I miss something?" he asked. Sonic and Shadow shook their heads but then they heard a helicopter coming up to them, it was Scourge who was steering it.

"Hello there, Knights" he grinned and opens a switch to a button to fire missiles. The Knights knew what this means and they ran in time as Scourge fires the missile at them.

They all jumped off the edge right before the missile hits the lighthouse, creating a massive explosion. They rolled out of the way from the incoming bricks falling down.

Shadow spots his bow weapon which probably fell from the roof after the explosion. Once the explosion is over, the hedgehogs saw Tails driving a jeep to them.

"Get in, guys! We're gonna miss the helicopter!" Tails said.

They jumped into the jeep and drives after the helicopter to make sure Scourge does not get to Aleena.

"He's heading north! Just pass right at Green Hill Zone!" Shadow said.

"Oh, boy. They found her. That's Aleena's cabin" Tails said.

"You see her? You've seen Aleena?" Sonic asked him.

"What do you mean?" Tails said.

"Like you've actually seen her with your own eyes?" Silver said.

"I saw her purple hand" Tails said.

"It can be anyone's purple hand" Shadow said.

Tails shrugs and keeps driving, they spot Scourge's helicopter heading to the ocean. Shadow prepares his bow with the arrow tied up in a rope.

"Okay, let's see if I can get a good shot!" Shadow screamed and shoots the arrow straight to the helicopter's tail. The Knights quickly use their climbing gear for the rope before they lose it. The rope descends them up in the air.

"WHOA!" the boys said.

"GO GET HIM, GUYS!" Tails said, driving away.

The helicopter flies to the ocean while the Knights are climbing up to get to the helicopter as quickly as they can before Scourge can reach to Aleena's cabin.

Sonic grabbed the landing skids to pull himself up and hang on to it. Shadow climbs on the last missile on the side view of the helicopter to change the target. Silver climbed on the landing skids next to Sonic.

"Distract him, Sonic" Silver said to his blue pal.

Sonic nodded and gets inside the helicopter. Scourge didn't notice and stirs his helicopter to turn around so he can get a good aim at Aleena's cabin.

"Hehehe….sorry, Aleena" Scourge chuckled.

But just before he could fire, Sonic punches him and he loses control of the helicopter, making it go sideways that Shadow loses his balance and falls.

"WHOA!"  
"SHADOW!" Silver used his legs to hang onto the landing skids and caught Shadow's arm, "Hang on!" he screamed.

Sonic was now struggling with Scourge at the controls to not make him fire at Aleena.

Silver swings Shadow back to the missile and Shadow climbs back up on the missile to stop its main target on Aleena.

Sonic tries to take control of the helicopter but Scourge elbows him back.

Shadow then makes the missile search for heat seeking target to change direction. Scourge then presses the button and the missile drops off from the helicopter and Shadow clutches to the landing skids.

"Get Sonic! The missile is making a wrong a trip!" Shadow screamed at Silver.

Silver nodded and tears off the primary flight control circuits from underneath the helicopter. He smirked and climbs on the landing skids. Scourge watched the missile heading towards Aleena's cabin to destroy it but the missile missed it and it goes to the other direction, "NO!" he screamed that it missed the cabin.

Silver climbs up to the entrance cabin door of the helicopter, "SONIC!"

Sonic gets up and ignores Silver. Scourge was trying to stir the helicopter but it wouldn't move, he keeps trying and trying until he realized that one of the Knights must've damaged the circuits to control the flight.

"NOOO!" Scourge screamed.

Shadow sees the missile coming this way and he bangs on the helicopter's side view, "LET'S GO!" he screamed for his pals to get out of the helicopter.

Sonic was punching Scourge in the face but got pulled back by Silver.

"What are you doing?!" Sonic yelled at him.

"We gotta jump! The missile is heading towards the helicopter!" Silver screamed.

"NOW!" Shadow shouted and jumps off the helicopter.

Silver and Sonic jumped off the helicopter after Shadow jumped before the missile could hit them, instead it blew up Scourge who moments before death gasped.

 ***KABOOOOOOOOMMMM***

Scourge and the helicopter was no more, the wreck of the helicopter crashes into the sea.

* * *

Soon, the Knights have survived their fall and were at the shore on their stomachs. They coughed and spits out salt water from their mouths. They all got up and moved out of the way before the waves could hit them. They sure were exhausted when they walked up to Aleena's house to meet her. Before they open the door they had a short talk.

"Aleena is gonna be so proud of us" Silver said to them.

"Yeah, let's go in" Shadow nods.

They walked into the house and try to find Aleena, but she was not there and they looked at the living room to find a speaker on the table.

 _"Hello Knights"_ she spoke through the speaker. The three hedgehogs sat down on a sofa together to hear more.

 _"Sorry I couldn't stick around"_ she said.

"We're so happy that you're okay, Aleena" Sonic said.

 _"I'm just fine, Knights. Mission accomplished?"_ Aleena said through the speaker.

"I think the client was blown away" Silver said and they all laughed together.


	9. Mission Accomplished

**07/15/15**

 **41 Reviews, 15 Favs, 13 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Tails and the Knights were at the beach having fruit drinks together. They even had the speaker to hear Aleena's voice to communicate with her.

 _"Scourge's life emission was to bring me down. His father was working in the army intelligence. He worked as a double agent. When he was discovered, he was killed by the other side"_ Aleena said on the speaker.

"Well, I guess that's not the story Scourge heard" Sonic said.

Then Tails had something to say, "Aleena, I really enjoyed working with this assignment and I really display to work" Tails said to Aleena before having his drink.

The knights snickered at what Tails just said. Then Silver asks them something.

 _"I already have the team rebuilding the office. It will be better than new by the time you get back"_ Aleena said through the speaker.

"Thank you, Aleena" the Knights said in unison.

"Is there any chance that you would be joining us, Aleena?" Silver asked.

 **xxx**

Unknown to them, an adult purple hedgehog was walking around the beach talking on her cellphone. It was Aleena. But her face didn't show.

"I would love to, Knights. But I have precious treasures to watch over" Aleena said on her phone. She glanced at the Knights a few feet away from them.

 **xxx**

"Oh, come on, Aleena. We got fruit drinks with us" Sonic said.

Silver looked over his shoulder and saw a purple hedgehog walking away from them.

"So Aleena, how will we know if you truly exist if you come down here and have a coconut with us?" Shadow said and laughed with his pals.

 _"Faith, boys. It's called faith"_ Aleena said through the speaker.

"Well boys, let's cheer for Aleena" Sonic said and held his glass out.

"To Aleena!" they all cheered together.

Tails tried to reach his glass cup to the Knights but the chair tips over and so did he. The Knights laughed and snickered.

When Tails got up he picked up his drink but accidently spilled his drink all over the Knights.

"AAAAHHH!" the Knights screamed like girls and Tails ran away for the boys to chase after him.

The Knights chased him to the shore and Sonic almost tagged him when he fell in the water. Shadow and Silver tackled Tails and fell in the water.

Far away, Aleena sees them playing in the beach and she walks away.

The End.


End file.
